


露馅

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 议员翔X议员润





	露馅

**Author's Note:**

> 议员翔X议员润

铃木礼造，一个普通的上班族，这两天正面临着中年危机。

或许作为上班族，他并不普通。他是一名自民党议员，可惜是最下级那种，平时也就帮着做些整理收集数据的工作，如今步入五十，升职无望，晚上回家还受到了正在上初二的女儿的嫌弃。

“爸爸嘴里有口臭！”想着摔门而去的女儿，内心一阵绞痛。铃木哀叹了几声，还是年轻人好啊，像是最近党内大热的那个樱井翔，名牌大学毕业，年轻有为，外加长了一副帅气相貌，在主妇群体内获得了巨大的人气。目前党内正摩拳擦掌，万众一心地推选他为下一届领袖，为争取更多的议席和支持率大作准备。

反观工党的大热人选松本润，也是长了张连男人都会心动的美丽脸蛋。这些漂亮男人不去做偶像，跑到这来抢他的饭碗干什么。铃木腹诽道，又深知自己技不如人，像这样有才有貌的年轻人为国家打拼，才是日本未来的希望。反观早早就消极怠工，混吃等死的自己......铃木又叹了口气，掂了掂日益明显的啤酒肚，快下班了，他悄悄溜至顶楼上周就在维修的洗手间。

铃木蹑手蹑脚地转动门把，打开了洗手间的门，来到巨大的洗手台前。别说，大叔的皮囊下铃木还保留着一颗少女心，今天是女儿的生日，他准备将自己好好打理一番，梳一个干练的头型，再喷点香水，好在妻子和女儿的心里争取更多席位。

“呜......你个混蛋......”里面的隔间内传出了男人的声音。

好死不死，竟然貌似是敌对党松本润的声音，最近松本润和樱井翔频频在议会上针锋相对，吵得不可开交，两人两党形成水火之势，要在这里被他抓住了马脚，可能会被冠上怠职的罪名，铃木僵在原地，头脑一片空白。

“我刚刚听到有点声音，会不会有人......”确实是松本润的声音，这个面貌凌厉的男人，声音却有点奶气，很有辨识度。

“不会的，大家都知道这里上周就在维修了，再说是顶楼，本来就没多少人会上来。”

嗯？这声音怎么有点耳熟？

铃木不知自己是怎么想的，踮着脚快速闪入了最外侧的隔间，锁上了门。下一秒他就为自己的行动感到庆幸，里侧传来了门锁打开的声响，两个男人的脚步声相继传来。

“翔君真的太过分了，下午居然在会议上说我是个徒有其表的绣花枕头......”

“小润不也是，说我是含着金汤勺，不知人间疾苦的富二代......”

这可不是花边新闻的级别了。铃木僵硬地坐在马桶盖上冷汗直冒，突然，一个男人的身体重重砸在隔壁的门上，铃木吓了一跳，捂住了嘴巴。

都怪这是个人烟稀少的办公区。偌大的洗手间，安静得连根针落地都能听见，更糟糕的是，门外的两个男人都渐渐喘了起来。

“出差两个月，小润就不想我么？”樱井翔压制着松润故作生气，眉眼中满是不怀好意的宠溺却出卖了他。

“唔......我恨不得你，永远被外派......也好过......一回来就和我......吵架”松本喘着粗气，他早被樱井摸得欲火中烧，对恋人的埋怨心知肚明，不过内心却也正享受着彼此刁难的情趣。他的双手被樱井死死压在门上，便曲起一条腿，似有似无地磨蹭着樱井翔的腰际。

樱井一边与松润接吻，一边摸向松本的臀部。紧窄的西装裤勾勒出松本完美的臀型，再加上本人走路姿势歪歪扭扭，更显风情。平日里樱井翔看到那撩人的背影，便有些口干舌燥，此刻更是把持不住，樱井探向那臀沟深处，却意外地摸到了一个硬物，已微微有些湿意。

他惊喜地抬眼，松本舔了舔被唾液润湿的唇，露出一个挑衅的笑容：

“Surprise。”

樱井翔被这意外惊喜会心一击。他如一个毛头小子般急吼吼脱下了松润的裤子，发现内裤早已被濡湿，渗出一小片水迹。他扒下内裤，释放出自己的男根，便插入了那熟悉的湿热之地。

这是一场急速进入的性爱，还好两人情欲高涨，此时一起舒服得喟叹出声。樱井爽得头皮发麻，他掐着松润纤细的腰胯，快速抽插起来，“小润真是淫荡，今天就一直夹着这个和我辩论的吗？”

“嗯......翔君骂我的第一句开始......就湿了”松本不再矜持，小声浪叫起来。他不断说着骚话，满眼爱欲，口水外流，跟着樱井的节奏扭起了腰。

“小润吸得太紧了......要射了.....”樱井情绪激动，万年不变的冷静声线发着抖。

“唔啊......翔君射进来......快射给我......小润要吃翔君的精液!”松本狂乱地扭着腰尖叫，或许是不安全的公共场合，他比平时更为敏感，正一跳一跳地收缩着小穴，逼出樱井的精水。

“唔”樱井短促地哼了几声，狠命插了几下，将精液全部射进了抽搐的内穴里。

 

“还好外裤没潮。”松本喘了几下，平复了快速的心跳，穿上外裤走到洗手池前，又调侃起了樱井，“话说翔君是小学生吗？这么快就射了，我可完全没爽到。”

口是心非。樱井含着笑意抿了抿嘴，投去一个飞吻，“回家干死你。”

松本已经整理好了仪容，他回了一个调皮又魅惑的wink，拨了拨头发，便顾盼生姿地推门走了出去。

 

铃木早已憋得满脸通红，两腿间也湿了。他在内心掂量着自己毫无前途的职业，开始盘算起将这条独家新闻卖给八卦小报能赚多少钱。

 

咚咚。  
门被礼貌地敲了两下，门外传来樱井翔一如既往，儒雅冷静的声音：“铃木先生是么？有点工作上的事找你谈谈。”

 

铃木盯着自己那半截掉在门外的名牌，哀叫出声。  
能活着出门先不论，至少今晚，他赶不上女儿的生日宴会了。

 

 

 

 

 

社会新闻有感而发，然而亲妈如我，并舍不得送他们上头条。  
原本结局“两不同政党男议员在议会厕所发生关系被拍，遭调侃两党联姻。”


End file.
